


"I Can't See!"

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blindness, FebuWhump2021, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, No beta we die like immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day Eighteen of Febuwhump 2021Everything had been going so well today.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Kudos: 16
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"I Can't See!"

Everything had been going so well today.

Their entry into the compound had been quiet and swift. They took out their target, a smuggler with a side business featuring young girls of the underage kind, with a quick shot to the head. Exit was just as clean. Payment sent the usual way.

It was a success all around. 

Then a flashbang came flying into the small living room of their safehouse.

The Guard had reacted quickly, but not quickly enough. All of them did their best to dive out of the way of the bright light, all glad that the newly-reunited Andy and Quynh had sat this one out.

Joe and Nicky had reacted quickly, shielding their eyes and grabbing the closest guns to fire out the new destroyed bay window. Two quick cries of pain came from outside…

That were drowned out by the shrieks of pain from Nile.

Booker had tried to shield the youngest immortal from the charge, but it seemed as though he was just a second too late. Nile was clenching her face in her hands, especially over her eyes, as she was doubled over behind the ruined couch.

“Nile!” Booker pulled at her hands, trying to see what she was covering in so much pain. “Nile, let me see!”

The young woman kept trying to push him away, but Booker used his larger size to finally pull her hands away from her face, to see the damage. And it was bad. Nile’s eyes were almost black, burned to the point that there was no recognition. 

“Let me go!” Nile managed to get one hand free and actually succeeded in punching Booker in the face, which did nothing to actually push him away. She kept fighting him, pushing and shoving, crying in such obvious pain.

It was when she nearly clawed his face again did he realize why she was fighting so hard.

“Nile, Nile, it’s Booker, let me see, please.”

She stopped fighting him as his words finally started to register in her mind. “I can’t see! Why can’t I see!”

“Nile, stop! It will be ok.” Already he could see the skin healing, albeit slowly. 

Nile just collapsed into his arms. “Hurts…”

“It’s already healing. Slowly, but healing.” Booker looked away from her to see Joe and Nicky moving towards them, bags haphazardly packed. “We’re leaving right now. Just hold onto me, I’ll lead you to the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Take 6 of "look how quickly my inspiration decided to die this month."
> 
> Since I keep forgetting to say it, thank you all for the comments and kudos! You are the reason that I've officially written more in these past 18 days then the last four years. Combined. <3


End file.
